Adventures in Kalos
by Aubrie1234
Summary: The story of how some of Ash's friends and rival (yes, I said rival) go to Kalos and explore it with the help of a guide after Ash came and explored. The guide is the Champion of Kalos (the Heroine, with my name) who is undercover so that she won't be bombarded by fans. The return of Team Flare is also a big issue for the Champion.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in Kalos

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, another story!  
**

* * *

**May's POV**

I breathed in the fresh air of Hoenn one last time before I boarded the train. After my travels around Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh, I had gone over and did Unova contests against my rivals. After that, I had come home to Hoenn for a while and rested before getting news from Misty that Ash had gone to the Kalos Region, which is not known much about in the other regions. It had been a few weeks ago when he had gone, and now I was preparing to go after him. Dawn also contacted and told me that she was heading to Kalos, too, so that we could travel together. I felt excited at that. It had been a while since I had last seen the blue-haired coordinator, back after her travels with Ash. We had become good friends really quickly, but she hadn't met my other rivals yet. Especially Harley. If she ever meets him, it's more than likely he's going to pull all the same tricks that he did to me in my beginning days on her. Or she's going to kill him. Anyway, I was riding the train from Hoenn to Kalos, hoping that I might meet up with Ash while I traveled there.

* * *

Soon, the trained docked in the Lumiose City Train Station. I overheard from one of the passengers that it is supposed to be in the middle of the region, complete with its own Gym and soon-to-be-opened Contest Hall. I also overheard that the Gym Leader was out traveling, though. I wouldn't be surprised to see Ash finding and convincing him to travel with him and his Pikachu. I smiled at the thought as the automatic doors opened, a robotic voice saying: "Lumiose City Train Station. Last Stop. Everyone off, please." Everyone on the train walked off, some more frantic than others. Spotting an empty bench, I walked over and sat down on it, waiting for the crowd to clear a little and find Dawn. Instead, I spotted Solidad talking with Drew. How they got here, I had no idea. Anyway, once I saw them, I got up and rushed over, waving and saying: "Drew! Solidad!" They turned and saw me as I got closer. Drew smirked while Solidad smiled and waved back. I then reached them, grinning greatly.

"It's good to see both of you again! How have you been?" I ask them.

"Fine, as usual." Drew said, flipping his fringe.

"I'm fine too, May. Are you here to compete in the contests, too?" Solidad asked.

"Yeah, and I've also come here to travel with another friend of mine. Her name's Dawn. The one I told both of you about after I came back from the Wallace Cup."

"I remember. Isn't she the one who won it?" Solidad then asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, she is. Plus, I've also heard that Ash started traveling in Kalos a few weeks back. I might have a chance to see him again if that's true!"

"What, is he your boyfriend now?" Drew teased. I glared at him, getting angry.

"Of course not, Grasshead!" I roar at him in anger. Boy, can he be annoying sometimes.

"May! There you are!" someone yelled from behind me. I turned around and saw Dawn, smiling and waving to me. I smiled and waved back as she came over. Then, I noticed that there were two boys with her. Both had purple hair, one I didn't recognize. The other I did recognize, however.

"May, hun! Good too see you!" Harley said to me, smiling like a maniac. I sweatdropped.

"R-right, Harley." I told him.

"Who is that guy? He's weird." Dawn whispered to me once we were close enough.

"He's Harley. Don't say anything bad to him, otherwise he'll try to get revenge on you any chance he gets, even if he has to cheat to do it."

"Right. Thanks for the advice." she whispered back before leaning away and talking normal.

"Anyway, May, who are your two friends?"

"The grasshead is Drew while the older one is Solidad. Who's the other boy with you?"

"He's Paul. He came to Kalos to defeat the gyms here and I convinced him to come with us. He protested against it, though." Paul snorted at that.

"Oh really, Troublesome? You basically _dragged_ me to come with you, along with begging me." he explained. Dawn started to turn red. I knew what she was about to do, since I did it all the time with Drew. I backed away, along with the other three. Paul, though, didn't even notice she was about to blow.

"MY NAME IS DAWN! GET IT RIGHT!" she yelled at him. I covered my ears from the sound, noticing he didn't even flinch at her voice.

"If I ever got your name right, Troublesome, people would think I'm soft. And I'm _not_."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to say my name."

"You two bicker just like Drew-sy and May-sy." Harley interrupted.

"WE DO NOT!" they both roared at him. Then, Dawn started to chase him around the station while Paul glared at him. I sweatdropped again.

"Aaaanyway, why don't we all travel together? It would give us a chance to learn more about each other and we would also get to alternate between contests and gym battles." Solidad then suggested, also sweatdropping. I nodded.

"I don't mind. Harley and Dawn seem to be hitting off well, too, so I think they agree." Drew said, watching Dawn chase the Cacturne-loving man, yelling something along the lines of: "How could you think that?! I do _not_ fight with that jerk like they do!"

"Yes you do, Dawny! Don't deny it!"

"DON'T CALL ME DAWNY!"

"Yeah, but I hope that Dawn doesn't kill him before then." I said.

"Just as long as the contests don't take longer than they have to and none of you get in my way, I don't care." Paul grunted.

_What a grouch. How could Dawn stand this guy, let alone ask him to come with us? _I thought. For the rest of the evening, Dawn chased Harley around the Train Station and we were the only ones left.

"How can they _not_ get dizzy chasing each other like that?" Drew asked.

"I don't know. It seems like Dawn has no intention of stopping, though." Solidad answered.

"I'll head to the Center and get us rooms, then." Paul said. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, then went out the door. Soon, Drew and Solidad had to restrain Dawn from further chasing the exhausted man. I giggled slightly as she tried to get out of their grip and murder Harley.

"Easy, Dawn." I told her, coming over, "It's getting late and we have a long day tomorrow."

"Grr... Alright. Just as long as he doesn't call me Dawny again." she huffed. We all sighed as they let her go. She crossed her arms and pouted, sort of like me. Then, I heard the automatic doors open behind me. I turned around and saw Paul come in, followed by a woman with long red hair, a pink and white baseball cap, and black bracelet with a stone in the middle, blue shorts, white tennis shoes, a purple shirt, and a pink bag swung over her shoulder. She looked slightly younger than Solidad, but was just about as tall.

"Are these the friends you told me about?" the woman asked.

"I told you, they're not my friends. Besides, why do you want to come with us?"

"To be as a guide! I know the region more than any of you, so I would be a big help."

"Whatever."

"You know, you can be annoying and frustrating at the same time. I don't know how they can put up with you."

"Thanks for the compliment." he replied to her sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Paul, who is that?" I asked, interrupting them.

"My name's Aubrie. I found your friend here lost in city, so I offered to help him get to the Pokemon Center. I also offered to be a guide for you guys when I managed to get him to tell me why he was here." the woman answered.

"Cool! Now we won't be lost most of the time!" Dawn said, brightening up.

"Yeah, but what happened here?" Aubrie then asked, warily eying Harley.

"Harley got Dawn mad and she chased him around the station for three straight hours." Solidad answered.

"That makes sense. I can guess the man on the floor in the Cacturne-suit is Harley, I already know Paul, but who are the rest of you?"

"My name's May." I told her.

"And I'm Drew." Drew said, flipping his fringe.

"More like arrogant grasshead." I muttered under my breath.

"And my name's Dawn." Dawn said.

"And I'm Solidad. Nice to meet you, Aubrie." Solidad told her.

"Nice to meet all of you. Anyway, where are you all heading?"

"Well, all of us except Paul are going to the first contest in the region, except we don't know where it is." I explained, embarrassed.

"I know where they're going to have it. It's being held in Aquacorde Town, south of Santalune City. But it isn't going to be held for a week or so, so all of you came early."

"Oops. I guess we misjudged it." Dawn said, embarrassed.

"Hn. You always misjudge things, Troublesome. And where is the gym, anyway? I came here for gym battles and to win the Kalos League." Paul asked.

"You can't challenge the gym in this city. It won't let you in unless you have four badges. The best gym to challenge right now, though, is the one in Santalune City. We can do the gym battle first, then the contest." Aubrie suggested. I nodded and said: "That would be a great idea. But, how do we get there?"

"Come over here and I'll show you." she said, going over to one of the boards. Stapled to it was a big map with the Kalos Region on it. She pointed to the middle of it and said: "This is Lumiose City, where we are right now." Then, her finger trailed down to another dot, except it was smaller.

"This is Santalune City. The dots below it are Santalune Forest, Aquacorde Town, and Vaniville Town. We just need to follow the road through Santalune Forest to get to Aquacorde. It won't take long if we manage to get in at least three to five miles a day. It will be hard to get through the forest, though, but it shouldn't take long with me guiding you." she explained.

"Great. That means we'll be able to get to the contest with time to spare." Solidad said. Aubrie nodded and added: "That's right. Anyway, we need to get in a good night's sleep at the Pokemon Center before we start off to Santalune and Aquacorde."

"And once we get to the contest, I'll be winning it!" Harley interrupted.

"Like _that_ will ever happen. Solidad will probably win it." Drew told him.

"We'll see. But we can talk more about this tomorrow. We need to head to the Pokemon Center." said coordinator interrupted.

"Right. I'll lead the way. Oh, and don't be surprised by Lumiose Tower when you see it. It's in the middle of the city and the tallest building around." Aubrie warned, going out the doors. We followed, and I saw what she was talking about earlier. There was a HUGE tower in the middle of the city, and it looked like it could touch the sky at that height.

"Wow. It isn't just tall, it's Mammoth-size!" Drew said, gazing at the tower.

"That's what most newcomers say when they see it for the first time. Now, follow me." she told us. We followed her down lots of big streets and smaller ones until we reached the Pokemon Center. It was right in between two buildings while another was above it.

"This place reminds me of Castelia City in the Unova Region. Except that this place has a HUGE tower!" Dawn said as we went inside.

"And the layout is different as well. Castelia City is shaped like a half moon, while Lumiose City is shaped like a full moon." Aubrie explained. For the rest of the evening, we checked in and had a talk with Aubrie about the region. She told us about some of the sights in Santalune City, including the stone, Roselia-shaped fountain in the middle. That got Drew's attention.

"A Roselia-shaped fountain? That sounds like a sight I want to see." Drew said.

"Why? Do you have a specialty for Roselia?" she asked.

"Well, I used to have a Roselia before she evolved into a Roserade."

"Okay. I can understand that. Anyway, does anyone know what time it is?" Aubrie asked. Dawn checked her PokeTech and said that it was 9:30. Solidad then said it would be best that we should go to bed then. I nodded. Paul had gone to bed earlier and I was thinking of doing it when we checked the time. Afterwords, we all went to our rooms and had a good nights sleep.

* * *

The next day, we were about to leave when Aubrie thought of something.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" she said, slapping her forehead. Then, she whipped around to face us.

"All of you have Pokemon, right?"

"...Yeah, or at least I know I do." I answered.

"I have my Torterra." Paul told her, fingering his pokeball.

"I've got my Roserade, Masquerain, Absol, and Flygon." Drew said to her.

"Of course I've got my cute little Cacturne and Banette!" Harley then said. I sweatdropped at him.

"I always have Piplup with me." Dawn told her.

"I've got my Slowbro, Pidgeot, Butterfree, and Lapras." Solidad answered.

"Good." she sighed, "I was afraid maybe one of you might not have a pokemon. If that was the case, I would've let you borrow one of mine."

"Well, thanks for your concern. Anyway, which way is the road to Santalune?" Dawn asked.

"The first big gate you see that's south of here." Aubrie explained, "If you don't have any pokeballs with you, you can borrow mine. There are quite a few pokemon on the routes that you might want to catch."

"Like what?" Paul asked.

"None you would like, Mr. Grumpy." she teased. He growled while Dawn and I giggled, "Anyway, there are Ralts, Combee, Ledyba, Budew, Skitty, and Flabebe."

"Flabebe?" Drew asked.

"You mean you've never heard of that pokemon?" she asked, surprised.

"No."

"Do you even have a PokeDex with the National Setting?"

"No, but May, Dawn, and Paul do."

"Okay, then. Do your PokeDexes register pokemon from Kalos yet?" she then asked us.

"No, sorry." I said. Aubrie sighed.

"Well, looks like you all are going to see Prof. Sycamore early, then."

"Prof. Sycamore?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, he's the Professor of this Region. He specializes in Mega Evolution."

"Mega Evolution?" we all asked.

"I'll explain. Mega Evolution is like a special evolution that only a few pokemon can do. It isn't permanent and can only be activated in battle. The pokemon also has to be good friends with its trainer and have a special stone before it can Mega Evolve. Anyway, all of your PokeDexes need to be upgraded before we go out." she explained, then headed out the door. We followed her to a big, three story building with PokeBall posts on the outside.

"This is his lab. He should be inside somewhere." Aubrie told us as we headed in.

"This place doesn't look too different from Prof. Rowan's back in Sinnoh." Dawn said, looking around.

"I don't know what his lab looks like, Dawn, but I'm sure it does." Aubrie answered back, "I'll look around for him. You all can wait here if you want." After we all nodded, she walked off.

"Well, at least something good has happened today!" Dawn cheered.

"Really, Dawn? What's happened that's got you in such a good mood?" Solidad asked.

"Its what _hasn't_ happened yet that has got me in such a good mood. Paul hasn't called me Troublesome for hours now! At least that's a good thing for me!" she squealed. I sweatdropped. After saying that, she basically jinxed herself.

"Troublesome, why are you so happy about that?" And there goes the jinx.

"MY NAME IS DAWN! And now you've ruined my day." she pouted.

"You two fight nearly as much as Drew-sy and May-sy." Harley sighed. Right after that, I found myself watching Dawn run after Harley, trying to kill him for the second time in two days.

"Will this happen every time he mentions something about how Dawn and Paul fight like me and you, Drew?" I asked the grasshead.

"Since this has happened twice so far, I think that is going to be a yes." he told me, also watching them run.

"HARLEY! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!" Dawn yelled.

"Sorry, Dawny, but that isn't going to happen!"

"STOP CALLING ME DAWNY!"

"Not again..." Solidad sighed.

"I guess I can't leave any of you alone for even a minute, can I?" Aubrie asked as she entered the room with a man who looked to be in his late thirties, wearing a lab coat and having black hair.

"No, you can't. Especially leaving Dawn and Harley together in the same room." I answered.

"I'll make a mental note of that. Anyway, this is Prof. Sycamore. Professor, these are my friends. The ones chasing each other are Dawn and Harley, Paul is the one leaning against the wall, Drew is the grasshead, May is the brunette, and the last one is Solidad." Aubrie introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. And Aubrie, you mentioned that three of them needed their PokeDexes upgraded, right?" the Professor asked.

"Yes sir, Professor. Paul, Dawn, and May need to have their PokeDexes upgraded for the region since they've never been here before."

"I see. Well, I'll upgrade May's and Paul's now. After Dawn is done chasing Harley, she can get her's upgraded." I went over and gave him mine, saying: "Thank you, Professor." Paul did the same. Afterwords, he left us with the chasers, who hadn't slowed at all.

"Hmm..." Aubrie muttered, closing her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Aubrie?" I asked.

"No, May, its just that I wonder where the pokemon are."

"Pokemon?"

"Yeah. The Professor has several pokemon around here. There are the three starters, different kinds of pokemon, and one giant, but gentle Garchomp."

"Wait, he has a Garchomp here?" Dawn asked, finally stopping. Harley was panting, doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, but why are you asking?"

"Well, Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, has a Garchomp, too."

"So, you've met the Sinnoh Champion?"

"Yeah, and Paul battled her once."

"Really?" Aubrie said, directing her attention to the trainer. He grunted and said to her: "I lost. It's nothing to be proud of."

"There is something to be proud of in that situation."

"What, then?"

"You faced the Sinnoh Champion in battle. That's something that most aren't able to say, let alone _prove_."

"Whatever."

"Maybe instead of Mr. Grumpy, I should call you the Human Iceblock. You aren't that social, so it should fit." At that, Paul growled dangerously at her. She just smirked at him while the rest of us laughed.

"That is the truest thing ever said about him! Aubrie, you are soooooo right!" Dawn laughed. Paul then glared at her, still growling. She didn't stop, though. Then, Prof. Sycamore came back and gave Paul's and my PokeDexes back, then took Dawn's. He raised an eyebrow at us laughing and Paul growling, but decided not to ask. After he left, we all calmed down (except for Paul. He was still growling dangerously low).

"...Boy...I haven't had...such a good laugh...in a long time." Drew breathed, doubled over.

"...Neither...have I. Its been...too long..." Harley breathed, also doubled over.

"...Oh...Oh...I...can't breathe..." Dawn said, lying on the floor.

"That. Wasn't. Funny." Paul growled. I would have to disagree. That was _hilarious_!

"I have to admit, that was funny." Solidad said. She hadn't laughed as hard as we did, so she was mostly ok.

"Not. Another. Word." Paul growled again.

"What was all the laughing about?" Sycamore asked as he entered and gave back Dawn's PokeDex.

"...Aubrie...said something funny...about Paul..." I told him, also lying on the floor.

"Aubrie has a tendency to do that. You'll get used to it." he told us, helping Dawn up.

"...Re...really? It doesn't...seem like it..."

"Trust me, you will. Now, all of your PokeDexes have been upgraded and should be able to tell you about all the Kalos pokemon you encounter."

"Thank you, Professor. I'll be leaving now." Paul told us, going out the door.

"He'll get lost out there without a guiiiiiide!" Aubrie sang, skipping out after him.

"Should we be worried that she's going after him?" Drew asked, finally calming down enough to talk right.

"Probably. I'll go and make sure they don't kill each other." Solidad said, heading out the door after the two.

"If you ask me, that girl is more of a crazy person than a guide." Harley said.

"Maybe, but she probably means well." I said to him.

"Maybe..." he muttered.

"Anyway, you all might have to keep an eye on her. She does crazy things while she travels. Her pokemon and friends are used to it, but you all aren't, so you might want to take some advice from them." Sycamore suggested. I nodded and told him: "Thanks for the advice, Professor."

"You're welcome. Now, you might want to catch up to them before they do something to Aubrie that they will probably regret doing." he told the four of us before we headed out the door. Paul, Solidad, and Aubrie were nowhere in sight, making this harder on us.

"Where could they be this time?" Dawn asked, looking around.

"Maybe they went to the gate Aubrie mentioned earlier that we would have to take to get to Santalune." Drew suggested. For once, Grasshead made sense. We all went down to a giant gate on the south side of the city. Over there, we spotted Solidad. Alone. That can't be good.

"Solidad? Where are Paul and Aubrie?" I asked her. She sighed, saying: "I don't know. After Paul got her mad, she started to chase him off somewhere. I tried to catch up, but lost them around here. I just hope she hasn't killed him yet."

"If that happens, we won't have to worry about going to gym battles, at least." Dawn suggested. I sweatdropped, along with Drew and Solidad.

"You really don't like Paul, do you?" Drew asked. She just smiled and told him: "Nope." the three of us sweatdropped even more. Suddenly, I heard hurried footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw a very scared Paul and a _very_ angry Aubrie carrying a frying pan (really?) running towards us.

"..._Why_ is she wielding a frying pan over her head?" both Solidad and Drew asked as they watched the two runners come closer. As they did, I heard Aubrie shouting something like: "I am not pathetic and neither are my pokemon! Come back here so I can pound you!" I facepalmed and groaned. Why was I friends with people like this? Sometimes, this could be embarrassing.

* * *

Later (after Aubrie had caught Paul and pounded him practically into a pulp), we walked down to the path. It had hedges on the sides, along with red and yellow flowers _everywhere_! Aubrie explained that besides hiding in the regular places, the pokemon here also hid in the fields of flowers. Me and Dawn squealed with excitement as we ran into the flowers, looking for pokemon. So far, we've encountered Five Ledyba, Three Combee, Four Budew, and Two Skitty. I was running around in the grass, trying to find another pokemon. Suddenly, there was some rustling over to my left. I got out my PokeDex, pointing it to the rustling. It showed the picture of a Ralts as it said: "Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or pokemon, its body warms up slightly. It is also found to be one of the previously discovered pokemon that is also a fairy-type."

_Fairy-type? _I thought as the Ralts walked out into my sight. I got my pokeball ready, fingering it in my hand. I then threw it, releasing my Blaziken. As soon as the Ralts saw him, it ran away as fast as it could. I sweatdropped, along with Blaziken.

"You're never going to catch a pokemon like that, June." Drew told me, watching the Ralts run away.

"I know that, Grasshead. I just wish that there was a pokemon not scared of Blaziken."

"Blaze blaze (I agree)." my pokemon said. I was just about to return him when I heard more rustling. I pointed my PokeDex at the sound. It showed a picture of a small pokemon holding onto a floating flower as it said: "Flabebe, the Single Bloom Pokemon. It draws out and controls the hidden power of flowers. The flower Flabebe holds is most likely part of its body." Then, the pokemon came out of the grass. It didn't look like the pokemon in the PokeDex, however. Instead of holding a red flower, it was holding a yellow one.

"Is that the pokemon you told us about earlier, Aubrie? It doesn't look like the one in the PokeDex." I told her.

"Yes, that's the pokemon I was telling all of you about earlier. It doesn't look like the one in the PokeDex, May, because the flower it's holding looks different. The flower it holds depends on where it lives. Since it probably lives in a yellow flower field, it holds a yellow flower." she explained. I nodded in recognition as I prepared to battle it.

"Flabe! Fla flabebe!(Come on! I want to challenge you!)" it said. I grinned before telling Blaziken to use a Flamethrower. It did, hitting the pokemon. It was knocked back, but balanced itself back out before angling the flower towards Blaziken. Aubrie's eyes widened before she yelled to me: "Careful, guys! It's going to use Fairy Wind!" I was about to tell Blaziken to dodge when a strong blast of wind mixed with some sort of sparkles hit us. It surprised us and we were pushed back by the force of it.

"Be careful! Even though it doesn't seem like it, fairy-types have an advantage over fighting-types like Blaziken! This is a fairy-type move, so it's going to do extra damage!" Aubrie yelled to us. My eyes widened at what she said. That meant that Blaziken was at a disadvantage with Flabebe's type and the type of the move, which wasn't good for us. But Blaziken was at a higher level, which shouldn't have done much damage. After the move stopped, I noticed Blaziken still wanted to battle, even though he looked a little tired.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower once more!" I ordered. He nodded, then used it. It hit the pokemon, making him sway. I grabbed a pokeball and threw it. It touched Flabebe and engulfed it in a bright, red light. It went into the pokeball, then it closed and landed. It shook, beeping. I stood there in anticipation, waiting. Suddenly, it made a 'ding' sound, telling me I caught it. I then ran over and picked it up, saying: "I caught a Flabebe, my first Kalos pokemon!"

"Well, April, it looks like you finally caught a pokemon." Drew teased and told me. I fumed.

"MY NAME IS MAY, GRASSHEAD! Besides, this is also the first Kalos pokemon we saw, and _I_ caught it!" I told him.

"I saw. Anyway, is that the only pokemon you're going to catch?"

"Looks like it, unless you try to catch another pokemon." Aubrie interrupted.

"Well, I caught a Ralts!" Dawn said, coming over with a pokeball in her hand.

"Wow, Dawn! I caught a Flabebe, too!"

"How about we release them together?"

"Right. On the count of three. 1... 2... 3!" We then both released our pokemon. Dawn's Ralts was slightly smaller than my Flabebe, but sure had enthusiasm. It smiled and held out a hand to my Flabebe. They shook hands, saying something to each other. Then, it's eyes glowed blue and it used confusion on Flabebe, picking up and off the ground. It then floated itself off the ground, having fun with Flabebe.

* * *

_**Well, what do you think about my first Kalos story? Tell me in a review, please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures in Kalos

By: Aubrie1234

**Drew's POV**

After May's Flabebe and Dawn's Ralts had their fun, we continued to walk until it got late. As we set up our camp, Aubrie was preparing the food and saying that there were also lots of sights to see in Kalos and that she hoped we would get to see them all while we're journeying together. I doubt that. Usually May or Dawn get to see things like that, but that's because they were with Ash. How does he do that, anyway? What I mean is how does he always get girls to travel with him and how does he get to see amazing things? I just don't get it. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by Aubrie, who stopped me from continuing to help Paul pitch up the boys tent.

"Supper is almost done, guys. Don't take too long on that tent or you won't get any food." she told us. I rolled my eyes. Did she honestly think we wouldn't get this done by the time it was ready? We were almost finished anyway. And, from what I had noticed so far, she and Paul had gotten off to a rocky start, along with Harley and Dawn. If you ask me, Solidad, May, and I were the only sane ones here. Yes, even May. Even though she's almost as dense as Ash is sometimes, she's still as sane as the rest of us.

"And Aubrie, what type of contest are they having in Aquacorde? I forgot to check before I left Hoenn." May asked her.

"I think it's a double performance contest. And Paul, did you do your homework and see what type of gym Santalune's is?" she asked the purple-haired trainer slyly. Uh-oh. This has the word 'fight' written _all_ over it...

"Of course I did."

"Then what type does the gym leader use?"

"...Grass?"

"WRONG! Bugs, dummy!"

"I'm not a dummy. You're more of one than me."

"Oh, am I now?"

"Yes, you are."

"...WRONG ANSWER!" Aubrie then started to chase Paul around the campfire. I sweatdropped as I watched. That also left me to finish the tent by myself, too.

"How many times are you two going to do that on our journey? As much as Brock does with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny? I hope not, otherwise we might have a murder here..." May sighed, also sweatdropping and watching them.

"It's not MY fault! She keeps chasing me!" Paul shouted to her, pointing at the girl behind him.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU PLUM-HEADED INSULTER!" Aubrie yelled, chasing him around the fire again and ignoring his words.

"Aubrie, could you at least stop chasing Paul until we get this tent set up? I'm starting to-" I started to ask, but was stopped when I found myself face-to-face with a _very_ steamed redhead. I gulped quietly, thinking she might turn her anger on me.

"NO. CHANCE. Now," she said before turning back to Paul and started to crack her knuckles, "Let's have some _payback_, shall we?"

"Paulie's got himself in big trouble this time!" Harley snickered as we watched Aubrie advance on the Torterra trainer. I think I feel sorry for what was about to come, but he deserved it. Never should have insulted her. I turned away and tried to finish putting up the tent myself, but I heard the cries of pain from Paul and the maniac laughter from Aubrie. Even after I finished putting up the tent I didn't turn back around until Aubrie said: "Done!" When I did, I saw what Aubrie had done to the guy and flinched. He was covered in bruises and his right arm was at an odd angle. I think she may have broken it.

"Owwwwww... Everything hurts..." Paul groaned in pain.

"That will teach you never to get me mad ever again, _Paulie_." Aubrie told him before going back to the food she had made. I slowly walked over to Paul and looked him in the eyes upside down, saying: "For one thing, you've got a broken arm. Two, I don't think she'll go easy on you next time."

"Don't you think I know that, Gardenhead? Now, help me up." he hissed, then asked me. I sighed (hearing but ignoring the new nickname for me to add to my list of nicknames) and pulled him up by his left arm, being careful not to move or damage his other one any worse. Solidad then came over with bandages and other things that I didn't recognize, but I thought were for making a cast.

"This is going to hurt, but at least you'll have your arm in the right place afterwords, Paul." she told him before setting to work. I looked away from them.

"Aubrie," Dawn asked, "Don't you think that was a bit harsh about what you did to Paul?" I think she was going to continue but was interrupted by a howl of pain from Plum-Head.

"I told you it was going to hurt. Now hold still!" Solidad told him again as she continued her work.

"Well," Aubrie said to Dawn, "He deserved it. NO ONE insults me! Not even Little Howler over there." As she said the last sentence, she pointed to Paul.

"I'm not 'Little Howler'. The name is PAUL."

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Iceblock. Tell that to me again when you forget how to howl." Paul tried to grumble under his breath but hissed in pain again as Solidad did something else. Remember, my back was turned on them the whole time. I decided to turn back to them at that point. When I did, I saw Paul's arm now covered in thick bandages that made it stay in a right angle, along with hanging from a sling that went from behind his neck back to underneath his arm to hold it up. Solidad was just finishing up wrapping his arm when she said: "There. Don't take it off until a few weeks from now."

"Yes ma'am." he told her politely. I knew that was because he was only slightly, if ever, kind to people he respected. And, from even how long _I_ knew him, that was rare. But Harley didn't know that, so he looked _really_ mad. But he kept it under control and turned away. Boy, was he jealous! A few weeks ago, I had found out from Mr. Cacturne himself that he really liked Solidad, but he hadn't told her yet. I had suspected it after the first few meetings I had with both him and Solidad, but I wasn't sure until then. If his jealousy lasted throughout this trip, it was pretty likely Paul was going to get beat up again and that Solidad and Harley were going to start dating. I'm sure of it. Then, we all sat down around the fire while Aubrie gave us our food. As we ate, she continued to explain Kalos and a few times we asked about things she mentioned. Like what was happening now.

"Where's the next contest going to be after Aquacorde, Aubrie? I want to know so that we know where to go after the contest." May, a.k.a. Airhead, asked.

"It's going to be held in Vaniville Town, May. And there's something I need to do over there."

"What are you going to do? Visit someone or something? After the contest, I want to get to the next one as soon as I can. Lingering around somewhere will just get my fangirls to notice me and _really _don't want that." I told her. I shivered slightly at the mention of the stalkers. They were horrible! Never gave you a second to rest or anything unless they got your attention, which was even worse! Stalkers...

"I need to visit my mom, Drew, and I also need to get some things." Mom? She never mentioned she came from Vaniville. Hm... Are there even more secrets she's hiding?

* * *

Later on, we finished up and almost everyone went to bed. I wanted to stay up a while before I went to bed, and Aubrie was also up. As we sat around the fire, I heard her humming something. I turned my head and saw her leaning back on her hands with her eyes closed, humming an unknown melody. After a while, my curiosity got the best of me.

"Aubrie," I asked, getting her attention and making her stop humming, "What were you humming?"

"Well," she started, "Sometimes, I like to hear, sing, or hum a song before I go to sleep. I was just humming 'Whats Going On' by the Four Non-Blondes. Since you were the only one up besides me, I thought you wouldn't mind my humming." If that was what it was, well... Her voice sounded so nice. Maybe she wouldn't mind if I asked...

"I liked it. Could you quietly sing the lyrics, please? I want to know how it goes." I asked shyly. I know this was probably something personal with her or something, but I just wanted to hear it again. What a siren...

"Hmm...alright. But I'll change the lyrics slightly, since I don't like saying some of the words. This is how it goes:

_"...Twenty-five years and my life is still trying to get up that great big hill of hope. For a destination. And I realized quickly when I knew I should that the world was made up of this brotherhood of man. For whatever that means. And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed, just to get it all out what's in my head and I am feeling a little peculiar._

"_And so I wake in the morning and I step outside and I take a deep breath and I get real high and I scream at the top of my lungs: 'What's going on?'_

_And I say: 'Hey hey hey hey.' I said: 'Hey, what's going on?' (x2) Ooh, ooh ooh. (x2)_

"_And I try, oh do I try. I try all the time, in this institution. And I pray, oh do I pray; I pray every single day for a revolution. And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed, just to get it all out what's in my head and I am feeling a little peculiar._

"_And so I wake in the morning and I step outside and I take a deep breath and I get real high and I scream at the top of my lungs: 'What's going on?'_

_And I say: 'Hey hey hey hey.' I said: 'Hey, what's going on?' (x4) Ooh, ooh ooh, ooh._

"_Twenty-five years and my life is still trying to get up that great big hill of hope. For a destination..." _she sang. I was almost hypnotized by her voice; It was even nicer than May's, but she still wasn't as cute or beautiful as May... Wait, did I just tell myself that?

"That was the whole song. Did you like it, Drew?" she asked. I nodded sadly and happily; I both liked her voice and hated for her to stop, but I also wanted to stop myself from trying to woo her. May was my girl, not her. Got to keep telling myself that and I'll stay on track.

"Well, I think it's time for both of us to go to bed. I'll put the fire out." I told her. She nodded back before carefully crawling into the tent she shared with May and Solidad, trying to not wake them up. I put out the fire and did the same, except going into the boy's tent.

* * *

_**If what Drew thought was true, then the boys might accidentally fall for Aubrie's beautiful singing voice. Boy will the girls be mad, especially Aubrie. She doesn't want a boyfriend! Isn't that good enough for you? Anyway, see ya next time! P.S., Listen to that song! It's great!**_


End file.
